


I'm sorry that I hurt you

by Starkspectacular



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Apology is needed, Emotional, Feels, Jealousy, John Lennon - Freeform, Loki actually isn't an ass, M/M, Pain, Slight fluff, Tony is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspectacular/pseuds/Starkspectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have had a rather large argument and this one left them a little high and dry. So when Tony finds out the real reason behind why Loki was interacting with another Avenger so much, John Lennon comes to him and speaks words of wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry that I hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by John Lennon! Duh...  
> So, I hope you all like it and don't hate me too much for emotions... Yep.   
> Enjoy

And it was all gone in those few seconds, wasn’t it?

Crude words and harsh statements, a dramatic entrance and an even more dramatic exit.

And it wasn’t as if he were the instigator of the argument or that it was Loki’s fault either. It was spontaneous and it was strange and it was something neither of them had expected. And who was Tony to yell obscenities at Loki for the things that he himself had done? He was the one to call the God up on the looks he’d given a certain member of the team, and he was the one to go into some kind of jealous rage that had led to him believing that Loki was cheating.

And it all spiralled from that, really.

_“Oh, don’t you think I’ve had enough?! Or was calling me a homeless SLUT not enough for you?!” He heard Loki yell at him, words that bit through his skin and roused that anger again. “Just leave me be, Stark. I don’t want you look at you.”_

And he was gone, of course. He didn’t want to disrespect Loki’s wishes, not after those hurtful things he’d said.

_“I know that you’ve been doing, you’ve gone and slept with HIM haven’t you? Got yourself a nice bit of Avenger ass on the side of what- whatever the fuck it was we were doing! You’re nothing to me, you never will be! I can’t trust you, not if you’re just gonna go behind my back and- and sleep with my friend!” And Loki was crying and Tony was yelling and there was a fuck ton of arguing and name calling…_

He found himself down in his lab but he couldn’t work and he wouldn’t work. He sat with his arms limp in his lap and he stared at the floor for what seemed like hours. He’d put himself on lock down, and it was around a full day before he found that he could resurface for long enough. And that was to find that Loki hadn’t exited what he’d been calling ‘their bedroom’ for the past few months.

And he felt pretty damn guilty to say the least

_“Don’t try and fucking lie to me you slut, sleeping around and leaving me in the dark! Why didn’t you just tell me?!”_

_“Stark-“_

_“Why would you do that to me, I thought- I thought that you were-“ And Tony cut himself off before he could get too far, and took a deep breath before continuing with tears in his eyes._

_“Tony… Listen to me, ple-”_

_“Fuck off, just fuck off. I can’t trust you, can I? I can’t trust you if you can’t choose who your loyalty belongs too…”_

_“Tony just listen to me-!”_

_“No, Loki! I can’t do this! I hate you!”_

And memories resurfaced and memories hit him like a ton of bricks with added lemon juice, just to make the wounds even bigger. The elevator ride up from the lab was torturous, and he couldn’t bring himself even knock on the door. So he slumped against it and rested his forehead against the wood, tears standing like little jewels within the chocolate brown of his eyes.

He remembered the last thing he saw before he’d slammed the door of the mansion in which they shared a life. He’d begun to lose control and he didn’t want to… to physically hurt Loki which was all he wanted to do. And it had been a few hours since he had Steve come down to the lab and speak at him, mostly because he refused to talk or even acknowledge the presence of another in the lab.

And… how was he to know that the time he’d noticed Loki spending with Steve was nothing more than Loki trying to find out how Midgardians celebrated birthdays? He swallowed the lump in his throat, the pain he felt and the sudden rise in guilt that had him burying his face into his arms.

_“I want you gone, you don’t belong here, you don’t belong anywhere!”_

_Tears flowed freely down the tricksters face. His eyes seemed wary and what little colour the God had previously had in his face had disappeared. Tony was full of rage, there were tears on his cheeks but his face was set and he was sure of his actions. The rage was his only reality now._

_Loki had left with the slamming of the door and Tony had screamed himself hoarse, and that was when he found himself in his lab._

So what could he do? The GREAT Tony Stark. The billionaire, the ex-playboy, the genius, the philanthropist. What could a man who’s stubbornness was both his greater strength and his greatest weakness.

He could grovel for forgiveness, and in a time like this he thought back to when his parents were both alive and well. He remembered how Howard and Maria would argue, how he’d witness from the stairs in his pyjama’s with the eyes of an innocent. He remembered how his mother would leave and go drinking, he remembered how his father would bury himself in work for a week and they’d never talk it out. They’d simply pretend it never happened. But he wouldn’t leave him and Loki like that. No, he’d do the right thing and he’d get down on his knees to beg for Loki’s forgiveness.

Tony was sat at his piano in the main room of the mansion and before he knew it his fingers were playing over the keys gently. Before he knew it, John Lennon had come to him and he was singing his apology. A soft melody was played, and in the silent house it echoed so brilliantly that he was sure it would be heard up the stairs and into their room. He played a song of sorrow and apology. He sang of how he felt and how he’d loved that Norse God, oh how so very sorry he was for… for the way he was.

“I was dreaming of the past

and my heart was beating fast

I began to lose control

I began to lose control

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh my I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

 

I was feeling insecure

You might not love me anymore

I was shivering inside

I was shivering inside

Oh I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh my, I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy…”

He hadn’t noticed that Loki was on the top floor looking down into the open area with reddened eyes. He hadn’t noticed that the God wore one of his old shirts, the black Sabbath one that he’d wore when they first met. He hadn’t noticed that Loki was listening to him play and that he was close to tears as he himself was.

“I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh my I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

 

I was trying to catch your eyes

I thought that you were trying to hide

I was swallowing my pain

I was swallowing my pain

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

Oh my I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

watch out baby I'm just a jealous guy

Look out baby I'm just a jealous guy…”

Strong arms that were so comforting and recognisable were around his waist, a cool face was pushed into his neck and he felt two legs straddle him from behind on the piano. He didn’t move much, just shut the piano lid and allowed the God to bury his nose into Tony’s own hair. And they stayed like that for a very long time, his own arms limp and useless as tears were streaming down his face and Loki was wrapped around him from behind while sat so precariously on the edge of the piano chair.

Neither of them spoke, neither of them had to. For in a time such as this, John Lennon had come to them, speaking words of comfort. 


End file.
